


Alone

by rotg5311



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alone, Goodbyes, Multi, Post-Endgame, Pregnant, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotg5311/pseuds/rotg5311
Summary: Set after the events of Endgame. What's left of the Avenger's receives Tony's farewell message to Pepper.





	Alone

The hardest part for Steve was that he never got a goodbye. Not from Bucky the first time he ‘died’, or when the snap took him for a second time, or even when Bucky finally died for real in the battle against Thanos. Steve never got to say goodbye to what was left of his family, nor did he get a final farewell to his war buddies, or any of the very few friends he had from his past life. In the many times he visited Peggy before her passing, it was always a new hello when she forgot the ones from his previous visits. In the end, he never got to say goodbye to her either, though he made his peace with that one. He knew each and every visit that it could be his last. Though, he would’ve liked to be there in the end for her…one last time.

There were many times he never got the chance to say goodbye, but the worst by far was Tony. Months after they had won the war, started getting things back to normal, fixing the unfix-able, they received the message. It came as a surprise to all of them, especially Pepper, who broke down in tears and clutched at her giant stomach while she cried. The snap had taken her and her baby away, but when they returned things to normal, she and her baby came back, with no Tony in sight. She told them that he never did get to know she was pregnant. It was the last thing they talked about together, and at the time she only had a sneaking suspicion, not wanting to get his hopes up over nothing.

But now she was only weeks away from her due date, single and alone. Another baby to grow up Fatherless, with a Dad taken in a war he shouldn’t have had to fight in. Pepper had declared the baby would be named Morgan. It was Tony’s idea, and it was gender neutral. She didn’t have the heart to find out if it was a boy or girl before it was born. The baby was a memory of Tony and the life they wouldn’t get to have together now, as well as her pride and joy. Now, it was a lifeline as she wrapped her arms around her stomach, tight, listening to Tony’s last message.

An update of how things went on his side of the universe. The chilling breakdown of his food, water, and oxygen levels. A goodbye to Peter, who he had come to love as a son. And a final farewell to Pepper. Steve’s heart ached, his eyes burned, and he felt sick to his stomach. There had been a time when he would’ve denied his feelings for Tony, but that had passed long ago. Now he regretted never acting upon it. There were plenty of opportunities between the various breakups with Pepper, and yet he never went for it. It was too late now.

His biggest regret was fighting with Tony. It had been for Bucky. It was always for Bucky. His oldest friend, practically a Brother. Yet, Steve had always assumed they would have time to make up and fix things. To make things right. But then Thanos came and snatched the opportunity from him with a snap. His mind was stuck on replay of how they fought, how they argued, and how Tony never bothered to contact him again. And now Tony was gone. Bucky. Natasha. Bruce. Thor. Sam.

“Part of the journey is the end.” And Steve ended up alone.


End file.
